La fête de l'amitié
by OnePunchLine
Summary: En ce jour fabuleux, monstres et humains mettent en place une fête avec des spectacles dans toute la ville. Tous sont invités à monter sur scène pour faire rêver les autres et resserrer l'amitié entre les deux races. Frisk et Toriel veulent aller voir le spectacle de Sans et Papyrus, mais comme ils ont du temps avant, elles se promènent à la rencontre d'autres monstres à talents.


Je m'ennuyais sur mon lit alors que je devais apprendre mes leçons. Donc j'ai décidé de faire ceci. Non, je ne suis pas vraiment très travailleuse pour ce qui est de l'école. O_O

Résumé : En ce jour fabuleux, monstres et humains mettent en place une fête avec des spectacles dans toute la ville. Monstres et humains sont invités à monter sur scène pour faire rêver les autres et resserrer l'amitié entre les deux races. Frisk et Toriel veulent aller voir le spectacle de Sans et Papyrus, mais comme ils ont un peu de temps avant, ils décident de se promener un peu à la rencontre d'autres monstres à talents.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, rien n'est à moi.

PS : Frisk est une FILLE ! dans cette histoire. Cette allure à la Dora, ça ne trompe personne !

Bonne lecture, à bientôt. :)

.

* * *

.

Aaahhh, la surface...terre de tous les espoirs, de la tolérance et de la paix. Depuis que les monstres y sont montés, les choses vont évidemment bien mieux. Oui, parce qu'il y a une différence entre vivre sous les ordures que les humains enfouissent sous terre ou alors vivre au dessus.

Aux premiers aurores, Sans se lève pour aller admirer le paysage à sa fenêtre.

 **"Quelle journée radius aujourd'hui."**

Sans entend alors des pas très rapides dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'il se reçoive un gros coussin qui l'expédie contre le mur. De la fumée sort de la cavité nasale du nouveau squelette venu.

"ON AVAIT DIT AUCUNE BLAGUE MATINALE !"

 **"bonjour à toi aussi papyrus. tu sais qu'est-ce qui pourrait rimer avec ton nom ?"**

"JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !"

 **"moi je crois que tu le sais déjà..."**

"TU ME L'AS TELLEMENT RÉPÉTÉ !"

 **"quelle journée radius aujourd'hui..."**

"NE RECOMMENCE PAS !"

 **"te fâches pas, pap. tiens. pour me faire pardonner, je fais le petit dèj."**

Sans est déjà aux fourneaux avant que Papyrus n'ait le temps de redescendre. Les raccourcis sont bien pratiques quelques fois.

Malgré les plaisanteries de mauvais goût, il est vrai que c'est une belle journée. Papyrus regarde par les fenêtres. Le soleil est absolument magnifique. Et dire que les monstres ont du s'en passer pendant des années...

"SANS, T'AS BIENTOT FINI ?"

 **"un peu de patience, pap."**

"TU PRÉPARES QUOI ?"

 **"des oeufs-moplates, comme tu les aimes."**

"RAAAAHHHH !"

Le grand squelette renverse la table du salon par énervement, frappe le mur par énervement, et hurle d'énervement.

"NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU VAS ME GÂCHER TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ?!"

Sans ne rigole jamais à ses propres blagues. Il n'en a pas le temps quand tant d'autres lui viennent en tête...

 **"relax, frère. je plaisantais. en forme pour le spectacle ?"**

L'expression de Papyrus change du tout au tout, et il se met à faire un grand sourire.

"OUIIIII !"

Sans le rejoint avec les assiettes, mais voit que la table est renversée. Quel désastre. ça, il doit avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Du coup, les deux squelettes sont bien obligés de manger à même le sol.

Entre deux grosses bouchées d'oeufs, le plus grand des deux ne peut s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il se vêtirait.

 **"hé, pap. j'ai déjà fait les tenues. j'espère qu'elles nous iront, ou bien on devra faire notre tour sans vêtements."**

"LE GRAND PAPYRUS EST PRÊT A FAIRE FACE A N'IMPORTE QUELLE SITUATION HUMILIANTE !"

Oui, mais Sans, nan. Il a limite envie de pleurer rien qu'en imaginant l'impact qu'une telle scène pourrait avoir.

Il est donc bien soulagé quand quelques minutes après, ils s'aperçoivent que leurs tenues leur vont à merveille. Bien qu'il manque terriblement un chapeau sur le haut du crâne de Papyrus.

 **"fiouh. c'est pas passé loin."**

"REGARDE COMME JE SUIS BEAU ! APRES ÇA, SI JE N'AI PAS DE RENDEZ-VOUS AVEC AU MOINS DEUX PERSONNES, JE ME SUICIDE."

Papyrus se sent en manque d'affection en ce moment. Comme il a du passer de l'Undernet à l'Internet, il a du perdre tous ses amis. Il doit tout recommencer à zéro le pauvre. Sans lui pose une main sur l'épaule, plein de compassion.

 **"je sais ce que ça fait de déprimer, frère."**

"TU PARLES... TOI TU RIGOLES TOUT LE TEMPS..."

 **"les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. mais crois-moi, faut pas rester dans cet état. c'est mauvais pour les os."** Sans sort un yaourt de sous la table. **"tiens, prends donc du ac-tibia."**

"RAAAHHHH !"

...

Les rues sont bordées de monde. Aujourd'hui est officiellement la première journée internationale de l'amitié entre monstres et humains. Pour cela, la ville a organisé une journée complète de petits spectacles, réalisés par les monstres et les humains. Des scènes démontables sont établies un peu partout, ainsi que des bancs pour le public. Et à chaque heure, un nouveau spectacle se déclare, les passants s'approchent avec leurs glaces, ils s'installent, le spectacle continue et tout le monde est heureux.

Certes, beaucoup de gens ferment leurs volets en voyant les monstres se balader tranquillement. Leur arrivée n'a pas vraiment plu à tout le monde. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Les monstres ne vont pas être malheureux pour ce genre de personnes. N'empêche, ils auraient aimé devenir avec TOUT le monde.

Toriel et Frisk se baladent dans cet immense univers coloré. Maman chèvre lui tient fermement la main. L'enfant peut se perdre à tout moment. "Où veut tu aller pour commencer ?"

A la base, Frisk voulait aller voir le spectacle de Sans et Papyrus. Toriel aussi est impatiente, à l'idée de voir les deux squelettes à l'oeuvre. Mais ils ne paraîtront que ce soir. Il faut trouver quelque chose à faire en attendant.

Et quoi de plus tentant que d'aller voir Mad Dummy, le lanceur de couteaux super doué (c'est l'affiche qui le dit), sur scène ?

Le petit monstre en rogne parait en ce moment dans la place au bord des quais du fleuve. Frisk dit à Toriel que ce n'est pas très loin. Les deux y vont donc.

En arrivant, la première chose qu'ils entendent, c'est un hurlement. On ne se refait pas... Mad Dummy doit encore poser problème à quelqu'un.

Cependant, quand Toriel décide de se rapprocher pour avoir un siège devant, Frisk s'aperçoit que le mannequin est déjà en rogne. Même pendant un jour de fête.

"Vous allez me faire croire que personne veut être mon assistant ?! Allez tous vous faire **F******* !" Il est en train de se battre contre un vieux monsieur dans le public. "Quand on t'invite sur scène, mon gars, tu MONTES ! Non seulement je lui fais un spectacle au centenaire mais en plus monsieur veut pas **SE BOUGER LE TRAIN** ! Sous prétexte qu'il est unijambiste ! **ET MOI JE SUIS QUOI A TON AVIS ?!** Avoir **QU'UNE** jambe ça m'a jamais porté préjudice ! Même pour enfoncer **MON UNIQUE PIED DANS TON C-** "

Une brave dame à côté se propose comme personne à inviter sur scène. Elle a attendu ça toute sa vie, mais on ne la choisit jamais.

"Et toi tu te prends pour qui ?! T'es tellement **GROSSE** que même si j'étais aveugle ce serait un **MIRACLE** de te manquer !"

La dame se met à pleurer. Ce monde est si cruel.

Frisk voit bien quelle tournure prend l'événement, alors elle décide de lever son tout petit bras.

"En voilà, de l'adrino...l'anino...de **L'ALEDRANINE !** Monte si tu l'oses toujours, petit !"

Toriel s'inquiète vraiment. Laisser un si jeune humain entre les mains de ce fou furieux, c'est presque un meurtre.

"Mon enfant, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu risques de mourir, et..."

Frisk lui rappelle toutes les étapes qu'elle a du franchir pour ramener tout le monde à la surface. Toriel n'a plus de doute. Elle comprend enfin que c'est le passage obligé de la vie d'une petite fille.

"Va, mon enfant. Et fais ce qui doit être fait."

Frisk lui dresse un pouce au ciel, puis va escalader la scène. Elle aurait pu prendre les escaliers, mais elle voulait rendre le tout épique.

Une fois devant Mad Dummy, elle est un petit peu intimidée. Elle se rappelle de la fois où elle a du l'affronter.

Mad Dummy pioche une pomme dans son inventaire avec ses dents et la pose sur la tête de l'enfant. Frisk comprend que c'est le moment où elle ne doit plus bouger.

"Apprenez ça, tas de fainéant ! La vergogne, c'est **PAS** pour les hommes virils, mais pour les jeunes enfants frêles et innocents !"

Frisk ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Le manieur de couteaux lève le tout premier entre ses dents.

"Chachez map-gui me dép'ta **B******* !"

Dans tout ce charabia grossier, Frisk n'a entendu que le gros mot final. Toriel manque de s'évanouir dans le public. Elle ne sait toujours pas si son enfant tiendra le coup. Mais Frisk reste forte.

Tout le public arrête de respirer quand le premier couteau est lancé. Il atterrit pile dans la pomme au dessus de sa tête. La pomme tombe et roule. Le couteau l'a entièrement traversée. Frisk soupire de soulagement. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'en est pas pris un au moment du premier combat.

Le public applaudit d'admiration, mais Mad Dummy s'énerve encore.

 **"QUI VOUS A DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT FINI ?! ARRÊTEZ DE FAIRE çA AVEC VOS BRAS PLEINS DE MAINS !"**

Le public baisse les bras.

"C'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de pomme c'est ça ?! Vous croyez que j'peux tirer **QUE** dans ces **F****** POMMES DE M**** ?!** J'peux tirer dans **QUOI** j'veux d'abord !"

Mad Dummy se met à tirer des couteaux dans tout un tas de choses : le grand chapeau d'une dame, le milieu d'un panneau de stop, le sac d'un monstre, et j'en passe.

Le public ne bouge même pas. Croyant que cela fait partie du spectacle, ils applaudissent encore face à la belle performance.

"Vous avez tous un problème ou quoi ?! La production remboursera **PAS** pour les dommages et intérêts !"

Frisk s'approche alors de lui, dans l'intention d'apaiser sa colère. Elle veut le prendre dans ses bras, mais au dernier moment, Mad Dummy prend en otage l'enfant, en lui pointant un couteau sur la gorge.

"Vous avez compris ?! C'est du **SÉRIEUX** ! Si vous continuez, **JE LA BUTE SOUS VOS YEUX !** "

"Oh non, je ne crois pas !"

Toriel saute en mode ninja et arrive sur scène. Elle se tient face au mannequin dans une posture très classe.

"Touche lui un cheveu et tu seras puni !"

"Ouh je suis mort de trouille !" Ses parties du corps s'agitent dans tous les sens. " **AVANCE SI TU L'OSES !** "

Comme le mannequin bouge, Frisk est de nouveau libre. Elle rejoint Toriel nonchalamment, sans demander son reste.

Quand Toriel prend Frisk dans ses bras, tout le public est attendri. Mad Dummy les regarde, et est aussi attendri. Il s'avoue vaincu. Tous ses côtés retombent au sol.

"Petit...! Tu me voles **MON** spectacle là...! Mais c'est tellement beau que ça m'dérange même pas !"

Après cette minute d'émotion, tout le public se lève pour applaudir bruyamment. Frisk pense que c'était n'importe quoi, mais que si tout le monde est heureux, c'est le principal.

La scène est un peu délabrée, à cause des couteaux lancés à tout va. Chacun décide de quitter la scène pour aller en rejoindre une autre.

Frisk tire la manche de Toriel, pour la diriger vers un petit stand de kebab.

Mère et fille s'y dirigent, et y trouvent par hasard Sans.

 **"oh. 'jour gamin. 'lut Tori."** Il se corrige rapidement. **"Je veux dire 'Toriel'."** Il reprend. **"en forme ? Je vends des kebab avant mon spectacle pour pouvoir acheter un chapeau à temps. Papyrus en veut absolument un. et vous, z'en voulez ? je parle de kebab, hein, pas de chapeau."**

Toriel le professeur a envie de corriger toutes les lettres qui ont été mangées dans ces phrases. Mais cela lui fait toujours plaisir de retrouver Sans. "Quel genre de spectacle tu feras avec ton frère ?"

 **"oh, quelque chose de cool. il a toujours de bonnes idées."**

Toriel veut beaucoup plus de précision, mais Sans refuse de dire de quoi il s'agira.

 **"de toute façon, quelqu'un ici doit bien le savoir, puisque quelqu'un ici a lu le résumé."**

Toriel ne sait pas de quoi il parle, mais elle sent la main de la fillette trembler dans la sienne. Frisk boude encore plus que d'habitude. Elle n'aime pas quand Sans montre autant qu'il est lucide sur sa situation.

Frisk a bien envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, à ce résumé. Elle revient tout de suite.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"quoi, il n'y avait rien dans le résumé ? bon bah tant pis. ça restera un mystère. sans rancune gamin."**

Frisk boude encore plus. Son visage est un flot perpétuel de bouderie.

 **"m'en veut pas. tiens, pour me faire pardonner, j'empile des kebab sur la tête de Tori."** Il se corrige rapidement. **"je veux dire 'Toriel'."**

Toriel parait triste. "Si tu es là, tu ne vas donc voir aucun spectacle ? Tu dois beaucoup t'ennuyer."

 **"hey, c'est mal me connaitre. tournez vous. on est juste en face de la scène du prochain spectacle."**

Toriel et Frisk se retournent, et en effet, une autre scène est là. Le public s'installe déjà.

 **"vous devriez vous rapprocher. je suis sûr que quelqu'un ici souhaite voir de plus près ce qui va arriver."**

Les tremblements de Frisk ne cesseront donc jamais ? Toriel pense que son enfant a tout simplement froid, mais c'est l'été ! Il fait chaud ! Ah, c'est vrai, les humains n'ont pas de fourrure.

Le monstre et le jeune humain se rapprochent de la scène. Il n'y a plus de place disponible, alors Toriel porte Frisk dans ses bras et va sur le côté de la scène.

Quand la fillette voit la petite tête d'un chat sortir furtivement entre les deux rideaux rouges fermés du fond, elle se met à rougir.

"Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?" L'humain a froid maintenant ? Il n'y a plus de saison !

Frisk n'avouera jamais qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de Burgerpants, ni qu'elle est très impatiente de le voir sur scène. A la place, elle préfère se taire.

Après quelques minutes où la tête de Burgerpants sort et rentre derrière le rideau, le chat sort enfin entièrement et va sur le devant de la scène. Il sort le micro de sa poche arrière et tape dessus. Les baffes font un bruit horrible et il se bouche les oreilles. Mais il ne peut pas se boucher les oreilles et parler dans le micro à la fois. Il choisit donc de parler dans le micro. Avec un peu de chance, la situation s'améliorera.

"Heu...franchement, j'pensais pas qu'autant de gens viendrait. Je me demandais si j'allais annuler ou non, pour éviter de décevoir, parce que le spectacle est décevant. Donc autant ne pas le commencer."

Le public tire des têtes bizarres.

"Bon. Bah venez pas vous plaindre après."

Burgerpants retourne derrière les rideaux du fond de la scène, pour directement en ressortir en costume cravate, mais avec un nœud papillon à la place de la cravate. Il prend un air d'acteur et un grand sourire charismatique de présentateur thuné pour parler dans son micro.

"La pièce de théâtre qui va être jouée devant vos yeux ébahis s'appelle 'Mettaton est le plus grand'."

Burgerpants repart derrière le rideau pour revenir, déguisé en Mettaton. C'est à dire que devant le public se trouve un chat, habillé en tenue en cuir noire et rose très moulante. L'envie de faire une blague à propos de Cat Woman se propage dans le public, qui pouffe de rire.

Il s'avère que l'intégralité du spectacle est une pub pour l'agence MTT. Ahlala... Mettaton a vraiment de drôles d'idées pour faire parler de lui, et c'est l'ancien cuistot malchanceux qui s'y colle, évidemment. Burgerpants commence à bouder en jouant, ou bien commence à jouer en boudant. L'inverse est tout aussi déprimant. Frisk sait qu'elle doit agir.

Frisk grimpe la scène. Elle ne laissera pas le chat de ses rêves se ridiculiser de cette manière.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?"

Frisk l'arrête, pour lui dire à quel point cette scène est la chance de sa vie, qu'il ne doit pas la gaspiller pour une simple publicité pour MTT, et qu'il doit aller à l'encontre de son contrat pour s'assurer un avenir. Peut être même...un avenir avec quelqu'un.

Cet espoir d'une vie meilleure, d'une carrière meilleure et d'un amour meilleur le remplit d'ambition, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années ! Sous la pression, Burgerpants retire ses vêtements de cuir pour retrouver son costume cravate avec à la place de la cravate un nœud papillon ! C'est ça qu'il veut !

Le monstre se met alors à genoux devant Frisk, arborant une expression de tristesse infinie.

"Avant que tout ça n'arrive, Mettaton m'a engagé pour faire cette pub de merde. Il m'a dit que c'était ma chance pour rayonner devant tout le monde. Mince, présenter des produits coûteux et de mauvaise qualité, c'est pas ça que je veux bordel. Moi, je veux être acteur."

Frisk est fière d'avoir pu changer sa manière de penser.

"Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tu te trompes."

Frisk lève un sourcil.

"Si jamais je deviens riche et célèbre, je partagerais ma thune avec personne. Je filerais tout seul sur une île et je vivrais en paix ! Célibat forever !"

Frisk se met à bouder. Pour toute réponse, elle frappe la tête du chat avec le micro, puis descend de la scène en allant dans les bras de Toriel, qui ne comprend décidément rien.

Suite à cela, Burgerpants décide d'improviser toute une pièce de théâtre. Il est peut être bon en acteur, mais pas en script. La pièce est nulle et n'a aucun succès. Mais il est allé au bout de son rêve et c'est ça qui compte. Frisk quitte l'endroit avec Toriel avant qu'il n'ait terminé. La jeune humaine sait qu'il gérera un jour.

Toriel et Frisk s'éloignent donc.

La suite de la journée se complète par d'autres spectacles : des humains réalisant des figures autour d'un mât chinois, d'autres des pas de danses rapides... D'autres monstres réalisent aussi des choses divertissantes : les amalgames se sont réunis pour un numéro d'équilibristes, chose difficile comme ils dégoulinent sans arrêt. Pyrope fait un spectacle de cracheur de feu qui a enflammé (littéralement) le public.

Et puis le spectacle tant attendu par Frisk et Toriel allait enfin prendre place. Chacun se dirige vers la plus grande place de la ville, celle entourées de ponts. Frisk a du mal à circuler avec toutes ces grandes personnes qui passent, mais la main toute douce ne la lâche pas.

"Hé, Punk ! Ramène toi, j'ai gardé des places pour tout le monde, bien devant !"

Frisk cherche des yeux quelque chose de bleu, de roux, et de viril. C'est bien sûr la voix d'Undyne, qui se trouve allongée sur plusieurs sièges à la fois. C'est de cette manière qu'elle garde des places pour ses amis. Mais certains ne se gênent pas de s'asseoir quand même sur elle. Alphys se trouve juste à côté d'elle, et les salue en agitant sa main.

Quand Frisk les rejoint, Undyne entoure son cou d'un bras musclé pour lui frotter les cheveux avec son poing. "Saleté de petit humain super cool ! On va passer un super bon moment ! Il parait que c'est Papyrus qui va nous épater !" Undyne essuie une larme. "Ce petit, il a tellement grandi ! Il apprend même à faire des trucs sympas dans mon dos !" Ses yeux prennent une lueur de rage. "Si j'apprend qu'il a un autre professeur...!"

Frisk demande à Undyne quel genre de spectacle Papyrus et Sans ont préparé.

"Franchement, j'en sais rien. Sans a tout fait pour garder le mystère jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à même aller trafiquer ce qu'il appelle le 'résumé'. Aucune idée de quoi il parlait..."

Décidément, ce squelette se donne à fond, quelques fois.

En parlant de squelette, les rideaux s'écartent, et la musique entraînante démarre. Sur la scène se trouve Sans. Le public applaudit son entrée. Il salue les foules, puis repère des yeux Frisk, Toriel, Undyne et Alphys, mais aussi Asgore (qu'il déteste, mais il ne sait plus pourquoi) qui s'est assis beaucoup plus loin. Sans doute pour éviter les flammes de Toriel.

Il est attendri par ce petit groupe qui est venu le supporter lui et son frère, puis se racle la gorge.

 **" 'jour Undyne, 'lut Alphys. z'allez bien ?"**

Tous les monstres ont réalisé une vague de face palm collectif. Comment quelqu'un sur une scène peut démarrer comme ça aussi mochement ?

Mais l'intention compte, et son bonjour attendrit ses deux autres amis.

Le réel problème est en fait l'absence de Papyrus sur la scène. Ils sont censés faire quelque chose à deux.

 **"désolé de vous infliger ça, tous, mais bon. mon frère est un peu à la bourre, il est parti s'acheter un truc cool, et il est pas rev'nu. j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de patience. c'est le minimum qu'il faut pour aller voir le spectacle des autres, alors..."**

La foule commence à sourire.

 **"bon, s'il se fait autant attendre, on n'a qu'à faire un spectacle à nous tous seuls. vous en dites quoi ?"** Le public ne répond rien. Sans se frotte le menton. **"oh, je vois. vous êtes tous venus juste pour vous asseoir en fait. vous êtes du genre fainéant. ne partez pas, moi aussi. ça me fait plaisir de voir des compatriotes."**

Sans réfléchit, puis remet ses mains dans ses poches.

 **"ahhh, dormir... _iliaque_ ça qui compte, pas vrai ?**

Au début, le public ne rit carrément pas, presque personne ne connait cet os. Mais Toriel explose sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et son rire est tellement hilarant et entraînant qu'au final, tout le monde rit quand même à la blague nulle.

Sans en profite pour boire son verre d'eau, en remerciant Toriel.

 **"j'en ai plein d'autres, mais c'est dur de m'en rappeler. alors...ah, oui."**

 **"C'est l'histoire de Musclor qui va chez une magnifique dame squelette pour fêter sa 30ème année. Son amie lui dit 'tu te trompes, j'ai 29 ans'. Musclor lui répond : 'Autant pour _moi_ , _L'Osseuse_ '."**

 **"on m'a demandé si j'aimais bien le _bassin_ parisien. j'ai répondu que je préférais le mien."**

 **"ce costume me va bien, vous trouvez pas ? on peut dire que je suis plutôt beau g- _os_."**

C'est nul. C'est complètement nul. Mais Toriel rit toujours plus bruyamment. Et tout le monde la suit.

 **"vous vous essoufflez pour presque rien. attendez de voir la suite. parce que je vois Papyrus arriver."**

Le public se retourne pour voir un squelette plus grand courir vers la scène, mais en passant entre les chaises et en s'emmêlant les jambes. Quand Papyrus rejoint finalement la scène et son frère, Sans hausse les épaules. **"tu ne pouvais pas passer à _côte-é_ des chaises ?"**

"RAAAAHHHH !" Le micro tombe par terre. La foule rigole. Avec les mimiques de Papyrus, le spectacle est complet. "NE ME DITES PAS QU'IL VOUS A ENNUYÉ AVEC SES BLAGUES ?! SI J'AVAIS SU, JE SERAIS ARRIVE BIEN PLUS VITE !"

 **"cool ton nouveau chapeau."**

"MERCI !"

Papyrus remet son chapeau bien sur sa tête.

 **"je dois vous avouer qu'on a pas eu beaucoup d'idée pour cette journée, heu...alors on a trouvé un petit tour de magie à vous montrer. il est plutôt rigolo."**

Papyrus retire son chapeau après s'être donné tant de mal pour le mettre. Il le montre au public dans tous les angles possibles et inimaginables.

 **"voilà. ya rien dedans. fantastique, hein ?"**

Papyrus tient le chapeau à l'envers et le baisse au niveau de son frère, qui sort un chien de derrière son dos.

"ouaf !"

 **"voilà un petit chiot adorable. et très mignon, de surcroît."**

"ON L'A TROUVE ERRANT DANS LE CENTRE VILLE."

Sans jette le chien dans le chapeau. Papyrus se met à faire de grands gestes autour de lui, jusqu'à le ramener de nouveau à Sans, qui y plonge sa main et en sort quelque chose, mais qui est différent d'un chien.

C'est un kebab.

 **"qui a faim ?"**

La métamorphose du chien en kebab dégoûte l'ensemble du public. La moitié vomit par terre.

 **"regarde ça, pap. tellement jaloux qu'ils ne nous applaudissent même pas."**

"PARFAITEMENT !"

Il n'y a que Frisk et Undyne qui se lève pour gueuler des compliments. Cette attention leur fait chaud au cœur, et finalement, les applaudissement de tous les autres ne valent rien, comparés à ceux de leurs amis. Papyrus le comprend enfin, et abandonne l'idée de s'en faire des nouveaux grâce à ce tour.

...

Tout le monde rentre à la maison. Chacun est fatigué de la journée éreintante qui vient de passer.

 **"bon. bah je voulais faire un peu de pub pour mon stand, mais ça a foiré. merci quand même pap."**

"C'ÉTAIT MARRANT. QUAND EST-CE QU'ON VA LE REFAIRE ?"

Frisk lui répond qu'il faudra attendre un an entier.

Undyne lève les bras, complètement outrée. "La prochaine fois, je hausserais le niveau ! Faut montrer à tous les humains qu'on est pas des faibles et qu'on sait s'amuser !"

"Vous pensez que je pourrais ouvrir un stand de tartes ?"

"Sans doute." dit Alphys. "Personne n'en fait jamais alors que tout le monde aime ça. Et puis ça aura plus de succès que les kebab de Sans."

Frisk est très fière de sa journée. Elle espère que la fête de l'an prochain sera encore meilleure. Elle devrait l'être, puisque plus de ses amis réaliseront des spectacles.

.

* * *

.

En fait j'ai bu avant d'écrire ça. Ya pas d'autres explication.

Merci pour la lecture, et...désolée d'avoir perdu mon temps à écrire ça. Ya aucun effet de style et la fin est bâclée.

PS : Vous saviez que beaucoup d'os ont changé de nom ? O.O Les omoplates ne s'appellent plus comme ça, les cubitus non plus ! Et je vous parle pas des tout petits que le squelette ne sait même pas qu'ils existent.


End file.
